Numerous sensor devices such as a pedometer or GPS receiver have existed from the past, and due to the influence of miniaturization and cost reduction in recent years, even an individual has become able to casually utilize these sensor devices.
Furthermore, due to the spread of the internet or communication devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, and so on, of recent years, utilization methods of measurement data by these sensor devices have become highly-diversified. For example, with a body weight/body composition meter and a smart phone, simply by sending the measurement data to the smart phone via the likes of Wi-Fi (registered trademark), an application in the smart phone automatically analyzes the measurement data and manages daily body weight/body composition. Moreover, depending on a vendor of the sensor device, there are also places providing a cloud service where measurement data of a user can be accumulated.
However, it is often the case that this measurement data, excluding the case of being personally utilized by the user, is substantively automatically collected and utilized by a specific corporation, organization, and so on, such as a maker of the sensor device. However, in such a situation, not only could it not be said that the measurement data is being utilized according to a positive will of the user who could be said to be a generation source of that measurement data, but the place to which the measurement data is provided is limited, hence it is difficult to say that the measurement data is being sufficiently effectively utilized.
In this regard, if it is possible to construct an information brokering system that provides the measurement data from the user to another person, the user can provide the measurement data to numerous other persons according to the user's own positive will. Moreover, it is effective also for the other person receiving provision of the measurement data, in being able to collect numerous measurement data from a wide range of users.
However, simply by there being an information brokering system, the user who is the provider will not think of positively utilizing the measurement data if there is no merit in providing the measurement data. Moreover, if reliability of the measurement data brokered is low, then it becomes difficult to utilize for the other person receiving provision of the measurement data.